Renaciendo a la verdad
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Harry a cambiado, a sido transformado y a abierto los ojos a un mundo de oscuridad, la maldad lo a atraído y ahora sabe en cual de los dos ladoes mejor estar...Por fa dejen R&R 4cap ARRIBA CHEQUENLO
1. Abriendo los ojos a una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: **Muy bien todos los personajes conocidos son no son de mi autoría y los desconocidos son míos de mi, por favor no copiarlos .

**Summary: **Harry a cambiado, a sido transformado y a abierto los ojos a un mundo de oscuridad, la maldad lo a atraído y ahora sabe en cual de los dos lado estar...Por fa dejen R&R

**Renaciendo a la verdad**

Capitulo uno: Abriendo los ojo a una nueva vida 

Todo transcurría normal, como un típico día de verano en casa de los Dursley, Harry ya se había acostumbrada a ser ignorado por su "familia" , estaba ahí por mas de un mes y faltaba una semana para el inicio de su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y a pesar de los reclamos había decidido quedarse todo el verano en casa de sus tíos por motivos de la orden.

Esa mañana había recibido una carta de Remus informándole que tendría que acomodar sus cosas ya que en la noche lo recogerían , debido a una advertencia que habían tenido , sobre un ataque a Privat Drive , no le había comentado nada a sus tíos, no tenían por que enterarse, además, ya era un mago mayor de edad a pesar de aun estar en la escuela.

Admiraba con desilusión su pedazo de carne y patatas que le había servido Tía Petunia, Dudley lo miraba de reojo, desde que la carta del Ministerio le había llegado a casa informándole que tenia permiso de hacer magia , parecía que parientes lo recelaban mas.

-Come-ordeno Tio Verno- que no es tan barata la carne

-No tengo hambre...-dijo disimulando una sonrisa, como le podía importar el precio de la carne, cuando su hijo era la muestra viviente de un perfecto carnívoro

-Pues ahora comes... no me im porta que no tengas hambre

Ya erasn las 8:30 de la noche y estaba en verdad desesperado, tenia años que no sabia anda de la orden, ni de Ron o de Hermione, sabia que desde que iniciaron a salir se habían distanciados pero esto era demasiado, ¿Cuándo llegaran? Era lo único que se preguntaba.

Voltio a ver la ventana que estaba mas cerca, observo como iniciaba a ponerse el sol pasando de un azul celeste a un rojo rubí y de este aun morado casi gris y poco a poco a un azul oscuro , asiendo que la noche llegara, miro su reloj , el cual ahora marcaba las 9:15 , estaban ya en el postre los Dursley mientras que el seguía con su pedazo de carne y patatas, inicio a cortar la carne, la cual ya estaba fría, con desgana....

Se preguntaba que podría ser , que es lo que había llegado a manos de la orden y que hacia que los planes de quedare hasta finales de agosto en casa de sus tíos cambiaran tan repentinamente.

Un ruido estridente, lo saco de su trance, un ruido que provenía del vestíbulo.¿Serian ellos?

-pero que de...- dijo Tío vernon parándose para ver que había ocurrido

Se escucho de nuevo un ruido , ahora mas cerca, Tía petunia grito, corriendo a esconderse atrás de tío Vernon y Dudley atrás de esta.

Ahora estaba seguro que no eran ellos, ellos hubieran llegado de una forma mas Muggle, conociendo bien a sus tíos, se acerco rápidamente a al puerta con la varita fuera

-Guardo eso Niño...-grito a Harry tío Vernon

-Tu no me ordenas ...bien sabes-dijo con desafió a su tío saliendo al vestíbulo seguido de su tío

La luz se apago de golpe dejándolos a los dos en la oscuridad de la sala.

-Lumos!!!- dijo y de su varita broto una pequeña luz que iluminaba a medias la habitación

-Que bajes eso-ordeno Tio Vernon

-Que..tienes miedo Muggle ..estúpido-dijo una fría voz proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación

Al escuchar la voz Harry se quedo en shock, no podía ser , pero...¿Acaso si?...pero era tan ilógico y ala vez lógico....

-Si...S..Sirius- dijo acercando la varita ala persona que estaba enfrente a ellos

La poca luz que emanaba de la varita de Harry pudo resaltar la figura de la persona que ahí se encontraba.....no lo podía creer era si jamás hubiera ocurrido el incidente en el ministerios, hacia ya mas de un año de ese suceso y el lo extrañaba, debía de estar soñando...si eso era tanto era su anhelo de verlo que ahora alucinaba....

La figura de Sirius era, era muy distinta a como Harry lo recordaba, su postura era erguida, su cabello lavado y recogido en una coleta, vestía una capa color negro , la cual se veía muy fina, y su cara se veía regenerada, ya no tenia el mismo aspecto demacrado de antes y sus ojos lucían vivos aunque ala vez pálidos por el penetrante color gris de sus ojos, algo que lo hacia ver mas joven, se hecho aprecia en general mas joven, algo así como lo había visto en la foto de bodas de sus padre, como de unos 20 años.

-Que te ocurre Harry... te sorprende ver a tu padrino-dijo acercándose a el, de nuevo con una voz Fría

-U...ust...usted es el loco de la tele....us...usted es el que se escapo de la arce hace tiempo-inicio a decir Tio vernon con miedo , pudo notar Harry

-Bravo Muggle si sabes hablar...veo que no has cuidado bien a mi ahijado...que mas da esto es lo que te mereces

Saco su varita y apunto a Tio Vernon...este inicio a temblar.

-Avada....-inicio a decir-...no ese no...mejor te haré sufrir que te parece Harry

Harry estaba paralizado lo había escuchado decir , lo que creía haber escuchado... esto en verdad era un sueño lo mas seguro....Ya no supo que sucedió después pues entro de nuevo en un trance , vio una luz verde salir de la varita de Sirius y vio como el cuerpo de Tío vernon caía finamente muerto, sin ninguna marca de ataque, escucho gritar a tía Petunia al ver como caía el cuerpo de su esposo Vio como Sirius se carcajeaba y después ataba a su tía y a su primo con unas cuerdas que salían de su varita, los cuales habían quedado inconscientes. Todo aquello eran como pequeñas películas, partes de recuerdos....Y entonces

-A ver..Harry...-escucho decír Sirius y eso lo volvió a sacar de su trance de nuevo y comprendió que todo eso era real y que Sirius Había matado a su tío

-Que...que has hecho?- dijo con voz entrecortada

-Que?..Oh!!por dios no me digas que apreciabas a sea bola de grasa-dijo sarcásticamente

-Tu...tu lo mataste....-dijo apuntando con la varita a Sirius

-Oh!! Dios mío... que mas da.. al fin y la cabo tengo que hacerlo- dijo y por primera vez pudo ver Harry en la boca de su padrino un par de colmillo sobresalientes....era...era un vampiro

Como si Sirius leyera su mente, y sabiendo que Harry correría , algo impidió que lo hiciera, algo lo detenía en el piso y lo inmovilizaba...

-Lo siento Harry... pero esto es por tu propio bien....-dijo

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido y Harry no comprendió bien....Intento escapar pero no pude pues seguía con ese inercia al piso que le impedía moverse, Sirius se acerco lentamente a el , abriendo y cerrando la boca,. Mostrando sus filosos colmillos con vanidad se acerco lentamente a Harry y lo agarro del cuello.

Sintió como los colmillos de Sirius se introducción en su piel y como su sangre era extraída por lo que alguna vez había sido su padrino, intento luchar pero era imposible , poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas, perdía sangre culpa de ese "ser", el sabia que iba a morir, que irónico, morir en manos de una de las personas que mas estimaba y de una forma muy irónica, en vez de morir en manos de Voldemort, moriría en la boca de un vampiro.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera desmayarse, Sirius lo soltó y lo tiro al piso... no lo había matado?,¿Qué es lo que tramaba?...vio como Sirius se mordía la Muñeca y de ella brotaba un liquido escarlata, estaba muy débil y con trabajos podía distinguir lo que el vampiro hacia, el ser poco a poco acerco la muñeca mordida a la boca de Harry, y susurro "bebe", con una voz como Harry reconocía bien que era de Sirius, Sintió caer una gota de sangre en su boca y como esta lo calentaba , inicio a beber la sangre de Sirius, su sabor era muy amargo, pero eso le calentaba el cuerpo, y poco a poco fue cabiendo su sabor, ahora era deliciosa y sintió con agrado como la sangre jugueteaba con su lengua. Sirius con trabajo retiro su brazo de la boca de Harry, quería mas ese liquido le daba vida....

Sin embargo, lo que sintió después no fue agradable, sintió de nuevo correr la sangre por su cuerpo, pero ,esta le quemaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ahora si iba a morir, o mas bien ya estaba muerto.

Quedo inconsciente por unos instantes, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos a su nueva vida... aun no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido sin embargo, se sentía hambriento y eso era lo importante , lo demás no le importaba.

-Buenas Noches-Escucho decir a Sirius orgulloso de si mismo

Se sentía raro, como si no estuviera en su cuerpo, estaba muerto?, que había pasado, se enderezo con agilidad miro su mano, se veía muy transparente, podía ver su venas, era muy blanco, se acerco al espejo que estaba en la sala para verse, y se sorprendía de no ver su reflejo, se llevo una mano a su cara para tocarse y noto que estaba fría a pesar de que el se sentía caliente, y en ese momento noto que sentía hambre... y mucha

-Tengo Hambre...-dijo con una fría voz como la de Sirius

-eso es bueno...sin embargo no puedes comer ahora, y menos de ellos, necesitas a un mago, para poder conservar tus poderes, sino no los perderías todos y serias un simple vampiro mas...además su sangre no era buna, muy contaminada y muy grasosa en especial la del chico, que les daban de comer...

Harry rió de ese comentario, y volteo a ver a sus parientes quienes estaban en el piso muertos, rió irónicamente quien iba a decir que el famosos niño que vivió muriera de una forma tan insólita y perspicaz.

En ese momento sintió un respingo en la espalda como un escalofrió, y supo que alguien se acercaba, era como sentir su presencia.

-Alguien se acerca..-dijo como buscando la respuesta

-Muy bien... estas iniciado a sentir las presencias.. si los de la orden se aproxima será mejor que nos vallamos ya que el maestro te esta esperando...

-El maestro????- pregunto Harry

-No te preocupes en unos momento te enteraras....-dijo y su rostro juvenil mostró una sonrisa de complicidad

-Y... que paso con los de la orden....

-No... no deben se saber lo que ahora eres, por el momento será mejor que vengas conmigo y el maestro, el te explicara el plan...

-ok iré contigo- dijo muy convencido, por alguna razón no le importaba lo que hiciera la orden, sabia que ese maestro quien fuere era mejor que ellos.

Fin del capitulo Hermi-Black 

Este es mi nuevo proyecto espero que agrade, en realidad a mi el 1 Cáp. me encanto, espero poder seguir y escuchen no actualizare el próximo Cáp. hasta que pueda tener el capitulo siguiente de mis otros tres fics.


	2. La primera victima

Habían llegado tarde, se lo habían llevado ya.

-Llegamos tarde- dijo tristemente Lupin observando la escena

-Pero...quien...y como...-pregunto Tonks acercándose a cuerpo inerte de tío Vernon-...un Avada Kedrabra?

-No...vampiros...-respondió Moony observando las marcas en el cuello de Dudley y tía Petunia

-Que dices Alastor

-Que fueron vampiros, los que atacaron a los Dusley , y lo mas seguro los que se hayan llevado a Potter.

-Oh!no- dijo Tonks ahogando un grito

-Esperemos que no ocurra lo peor, creo que no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí, tenemos que informar a Dumbledore, lo que ha ocurrido

-Entonces lo que Severus nos dijo no sirvió para nada, llegamos tarde

-Entonces vamos, Remus...-dijo Moody-...Remus...

-Eh!...lo siento...ahora solo hay que esperar...

-Esperar-pregunto Tonks

-Esperar ...esperar a saber que ha ocurrido y esperar a que no ocurra lo peor.

Sin embargo, el temía que ya era tarde y que en realidad eso era lo que había ocurrido, lo peor...

-Donde estamos- pregunto Harry, viendo el lugar donde se habían aparecido

-Esta es la casa de campo de mis padres-contesto Sirius.

Se encontraban, en un palacio, por lo que pudo notar Harry, estaba finamente arreglada, de una forma muy soberbia y para se casa de Sirius era mucho mejor que la de Grimmauld place.

Estaba decorada en tonos verdes y plata, los colores de Slytherin, y en el techo un candelabro de oro puro pudo notar, con elegantes cristales.

Escucho unos paso, y se altero.

-Alguien viene-dijo

-No, no te preocupes, es Vladimir, un vampiro del clan

-Oh!... Sirius llegaste...una anoche sin suerte- dijo Vladimir entrando en el vestíbulo.

Era un joven, mas o menos de su edad, su tez era exageradamente blanca, tenia cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos eran grises, eran muy penetrantes y sin embargo vacíos.

-de hecho, tuve muy buena suerte- dijo mirando a Harry

-Oih! Trajiste al chico- dijo Vladimir sorprendido.

A Harry no le pareció nada aquel comentario, como podría llamarlo chico, si era casi de la misma edad

-Bueno Harry, este es Vladimir Vathet, uno de los vampiros mas viejos del clan

-Mucho gusto en por fin conocerle- dice haciéndole una inclinación- Sirius...el amo ya se fue...tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para que, lo conozca el chico.

Le incomodaba que lo llamaran "Chico" aunque Vladimir, fuese el vampiro mas antiguo, su fisonomía no le daba el permiso de llamarle chico.

-Amo..¿Que es- pregunto Harry, y noto que se iniciaba a sentir mal

-El maestro...se me olvidaba que necesitas comer...Vladimir necesito un mago...es...es su primer comida

-Me estas diciendo que...a este chico lo acabas de convertir y no le has dado su primer comida, sabes las consecuencias que eso atrae y mas con la importancia que este chico representa para todos.

Harry inicio a temblar, miro sus manos ahora estaban muy pálidas, mas y sus venas estaban blancas, iniciaba a perder sangre...

-Lo siento..es mi primer conversión y no había ningún mago cerca... o querías que esperara a que llegaran los de la orden y echar a perder todo...

-Bueno...ven chico acompáñame esto te hará bien...Sirius, Scarlett te esta esperando en tu cuarto.

Harry seguía Vladimir, por ordenes de Sirius, ahora su vistas iniciaba a nublarse, se sentía muy mal.

Entraron en un comedor muy elegante con una larga mesa con cubiertos de oro y plata... Vio como Vladimir le ordenaba a otros vampiros algo, ambos hombres vestían una capa de mago igual a la de Sirius y por lo menos no pasaban de los 30 años o mas bien eso aparentaban.

-Ven...siéntate

-Y ustedes que esperan- repuso con furia a los dos vampiros quienes se habían quedado viendo a Harry.

-Yo...yo...-inicio Harry a decir

-.No hables...estas cansado no tienes fuerzas

-No suéltenme, aléjense de mi-escucho gritar a los lejos

Por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron 2 vampiros sujetando a una joven de mediana edad

-Aléjense de mi...crucio-grito la joven

-Acérquenla-ordeno Vladimir-muy bien Harry...acércate...

Con ayuda de Vladimir, Harry se fue acercando al cuello de la chica iniciando a sentir el olor de la sangre, y en su cuello se resaltaba esa gran vena.

Abrió la boca y su colmillos iniciaron a crecer, y la mordió, volvió a sentir como la sangre jugueteaba en su boca, era deliciosa, sintió de nuevo como su cuerpo de calentaba, volvía en si y poco a poco recuperaba las fuerzas, succionaba la sangre, la sangre de su primer victima, aferrado a ella y succiona hasta que le fue difícil beber, levanto la cabeza satisfecho, por su boca corría un hilito de sangre el cual limpio con el dedo y después lamió.

-Gracias- dijo tirando el cuerpo de la joven al piso

-Mejor?

-Si, gracias...

-Muy bien señor Potter, será mejor que descanse supongo que has e estar cansado, no?

-Si, un poco

-Acompáñeme

-Como que no lo encontraron- pregunto Arthur a los 3 magos que acababan de llevar

-Se lo ha llevado...no sabemos...llegamos tarde-dijo Remus sintiéndose culpable- todo fue mi culpa

-No Remus, no te debes de culpar...sin duda se debieron de haber enterado de que íbamos por Potter-dijo Moody

-Pero y sus tíos?

-Muertos...los vampiros los mataron, ellos se llevaron a Harry

-Ha...Harry-dijo Ginny desplomándose en la puerta por la que habían estado escuchando

-Ginny- grito Hermione al ver a Ginny en el piso

-No, no, no es cierto-decía mirando a la nada mientras lloraba

-Ginny tranquila- dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana

-Pero..Harry...no...lo mataron...los vampiros lo mataron

-Muy bien aquí dormirás, será mejor que mañana te pongas alguna de esas capas del armario, con esa vestimenta Muggle cualquiera te podría confundir, además mañana veras al señor así que espero que estés presentable.

Entraron a cuna habitación, igual de elegante que toda la casa, en el centro había una alfombra tejida con hilios de oro, y se erguía una cama adosada de postes adornada con finas telas.

-Gracias y gracias de nuevo por la comida

-De nada...eres muy importante para el señor era mi deber

-Pero, porque son tan importante- pregunto pero ya había salido Vladimir del cuarto.

No sabia porque pero no le agradaba, lo trataba como un niño, como si no supiera nada y además ya estaba harto de las diversas indirectas sobre lo importante que era para aquel "señor"

Fin del capitulo

Hermi Black

Espero que no me mate, pero no se espero que vaya bien y disculpen por la dilatación de la actualización.

Como ahora Harry vive de la sangre yo vivo de los Review así que porfa dejen el suyo, Sus dudas comentarios etc.

**Ginebra: **Mil gracias por leer mi fic, disculpa la tardanza, peor por fin esta aquí el dos y ya esta en proceso el tres

Naty-love05: Gracias tb tu y ginebra son mis primeras lectoras, me agrada que les guste y pronto actualizare los otros. 


	3. El Sueño

**Declairmer: **Aclaro aunque ya han de estar hartos de leer esto que Harry Potter no es mío, si fuera mi, extraía ahora atendiendo a mi tercer hijo, y soy muy joven para tener hijo y mas el tercero, jejejje. Todo es inspirado en el mundo de Harry Potter, y todo es de Jk con excepción de los personajes míos de mi.Mil gracias a Luadica y Mirlaure, ya que al leer sus fics me inspire en este.

**Summary: **Harry a cambiado, a sido transformado y a abierto los ojos a un mundo de oscuridad, la maldad lo a atraído y ahora sabe en cual de los dos lados es mejor estar...Por fa dejen R&R como ahora Harry vive de la sangre...yo vivo de los Reviews, porfa dejen.

* * *

**Renaciendo a la verdad **

_**Capitulo 3: El Sueño**_

Inicio a soñar distintas cosas , era extraño como ahora recordaba tantas cosas de su pasado que no tenia en mente que las recordase, y sin embargo ahora es pesadillas que le causaban tanto dolor en el pasado ahora los veía como simples imágenes.

Exactamente soñaba en el día en que Sirius había muerto.

Pronto esas imágenes tomaron un nuevo rumbo, estaba por las calles de Londres, era verano y estaba de compras con sus tíos.

Caminaba cabizbajo, recordando a Sirius, lo extrañaba mucho, tenia 4 semanas en privat drive y semanas de no saber casi anda de la orden.

Habían entrado a una tienda con la excusa de comprarle topa nueva a Dudley. Estaba sentado en un sillón de la tienda, junto con tío vernon, mientras Tía petunia veía a Dudley probándose la nueva ropa.

Miraba por la ventana de la tienda , a toda esa gente que caminaba feliz de la vida, sin saber lo que en realidad ocurría. Y entonces lo vio... era...era i posible, como el podía estar ahí, debía de estar soñando pero, es que no, no era un sueño aquello.

En la acera de enfrente, estaba el, la misma cara, la misma sonrisa y la misma finita que siempre había tenido su padrino, pero sin embargo se veía mas joven, entonces era una ilusión lo que veía, su cabello estaba finamente recogió en cuan coleta y ya no vestía la deshilachada ropa que solía traer, ahora se notaba mas fina y sin duda su finita no...no era la misma ahora se veía mas soberbio, mas elegante. Noto como lo saludaba desde la acera de enfrente y como impulsado por un resorte se para de su asiento, salió de la tienda en su encuentro.

Era lógico que fuera por el, tenia dos meses que no lo veía dos meses que el creía que estaba muerto.

Que demo...!- dijo Tio Vernon al ver que Harry se paro

Salió de la tienda y estaba por cruzar la calle cuando un grupo de personas se cruzaron entre ellos dos y lo perdió de vista. Cuando por fin llego a donde se encontraba Sirius pero ya no estaba, volteo a los dos lados de las calle en su búsqueda y lo volvió a ver, o por momentos vio su capa negra que se movía entre la gente y volvió a seguirlo, gritando su nombre pero aprecia que no lo escuchaba, varias veces se le perdió de vista pero parecía que Sirius hacia que el lo siguiera.

Pero cuando ya estaba cerca de el, noto que entro a la estación del metro cuando, sintió una mano que lo paraba y de nuevo lo volvió a perder de vista.

Pero...-dijo volteando a ver quien lo había detenido , y con miedo vio la enfurecida cara de su Tío, el cual se agarraba de su hombro algo agitado pero sin dejar de demostrar su furia.

Pero que demonios pensabas, corriendo como loco y gritando eso...-dijo Tio vernon

Pero, es que...

Cállate y anda que nos tenemos que ir ya ...- dijo jalando al joven

Harry voltio a ver las escaleras del metro para ver si veía a Sirius, y si ahí estaba pero sin embargo, este solo lo miro y desapareció...¿Qué era eso¿Acaso era un fantasma?...

Despertó sobresaltado, no recordaba eso, acaso había sido el, solo había una forma de saberlo.

Y en eso, escucho un ruido en la habitación... el percatarse, hizo un ruido amenazador, un gruñido de vampiro.

Oh!Lo siento, lo desperté- dijo la persona que estaba en la habitación

Era una joven de nos mas de 17 años, su cabello negro relucía finamente agarrado en una coleta trenzada, su pues era igual de blanca que al de Vladimir y sus ojos eran de un color celeste tan profundo.

¿Quien eres?- pregunto Harry

Soy Scarlett Von Lutrecc , me imagino que usted es Harry Potter verdad Sirius me aviso de su llegada- dijo mientras abría las cortinas y estas dejaban entrar la luz de la luna- es mejor que se vista, el amo lo esta esperando y he de sup0ner que tiene hambre.

¿Eres una vampiro?- volvió a preguntar

Así es señor

te puedo pedir un favor- volvió a decir harto de que lo llamaran señor

Lo que usted pida

Llámame Harry, me incomoda el señor

Oh, gracias así es mejor no?

Su rostro reflejo una sonrisa dulce a pesar de ser una vampiro.

Quien es ese tal amo del que tanto hablan

No te lo puedo decir...Harry... pronto lo sabrás...bueno me retiro para que te vistas

La joven salió de la habitación, Harry duro un tiempo en la cama, hasta que se paro en dirección del armario que Vladimir le haba indicado la otra vez.

Lo abrió y vio distintas capas de gala de distintos colores y telas fina. Saco una color marrón y se la piso sobre la ropa Muggle. Camino en dirección de un espejo que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación., pero para su sorpresa no vio sui reflejo... era lógico ahora el era un vampiro y era lógico que no tuviera reflejo.

Vio sus manos, eran igual de pálidas como el otro día, Sintiendo de nuevo ese mareo que antes había tenido y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió en busca de comida.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde la desaparición de Harry, no habían sabido nada de el.

Como sigue?- pregunto Ron a Hermione que salía del cuarto que compartía con Ginny.

Aun mal, tu mama esta con ella, los medí magos dicen que solo es una fiebre pero no, ella esta delirando, dice que Harry esta muerto...-contesto la joven, la cual tenia marcas de hacer estado llorando-Todo esto anda mal, y yo tambien creo que Harry esta...

No piense en eso Hermi...ya veraz que debe de estar en algún lugar- dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione, sin embargo el tambien temía que su amigo hubiera muerto.

* * *

Había llegado al mismo comedor al mismo comedor en el que había estado . En el fondo de la mesa estaba Sirius y Scarlette la joven de la habitación, hablando y tomando en comas de oro.

Un agradable olor, le llego y comprendió que era sangre lo que ellos tomaba.

Mira quien esta aquí...el bello durmiente...buenos días-dijo Sirius al verlo en un tono sarcástico-Dormiste bien...

Si gracias-contesto Harry

Jamás había visto a un recién engendrado dormir tanto- dijo scarlette

Tanto!...Pues cuanto dormí

Tres días completitos...me imagino que ya conoces a scarlette, verdad.

si, ya tuvimos el placer de conoceremos-contesto Scarlette-Tienes Hambre?

Si, mucha...-contesto Harry

Sirius hizo aparecer una copa de oro con un liquido rojo escarlata, Harry inicio a sentir un placer en su boca al probar el delicioso liquido.

Observaba a Sirius ya Scarlette, calladamente, los cuales reían de algo que le había sucedido a Sirius en el día.

Ambos se veían tan jóvenes y bellos con una forma de elegancia y sin perder sus toque de maldad que cada uno poseía. Se preguntaba si el se vería igual.

Termino de beber e inicio a pensar en que pensaría al orden, había pasado tres días dormido, era lógico que se hubieran dado cuenta de los que había ocurrido y pues tambien sospecharías al ver los cuerpos de los Dursley, Sin embargo no le importaba lo que pensaran.

Sirius, Scarlette- escucho llamar la voz de Vladimir, que acababa de entrar al cuarto, tan impecable y soberbio como la vez pasada- el amo nos habla tambien a usted señor Potter

Muy bien Harry es hora de que por fin conozcas al Lord.

Siguió a Sirius a aun puerta que daba a un gran pasillo el cual tenia un aspecto fúnebre. Caminaron hasta el fondo de este, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera negra, en el cual había distintos grabados renacentistas.

La habitación a al que entraron estaba extrañamente decorada, con motivos místicos, un gran candelabro en el centro y en medio del todo un sofá rojo el cuales les daba la espalda.

Tanto Sirius como Scarlette y Vladimir se arrodillaron ante el sofá y Harry no tuvo otra opción que imitarlos

Vaya, vaya por fin tenemos aquí al aclamado y talentosos Harry Potter.

* * *

**fin del capitulo.**

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, chachahchachan que nervios ya descubrió quien es el lord,Jejejejjeje soy malditilla, bueno en realidad ya han de saber y saben que no me importa bueno, si en realidad, pero bueno me tarde pues necesite de muchas noches de concentración y tiempo de flojera en al escuela para poder planear este capitulo que en realidad no es la gran cosa es com o se rellenito la neta pero espero que les guste y esperen los próximos...

**"Los Reviews son para mi como la sangre para mi Harry"**

**MerlínJJ: **Pues te iras dando cuentas de las cosas, y en realidad me dio como cosita pues estas revelando una cosa de futuros capítulos Mmmmm. Mil gracias por tu review.

**Alucard: **Madame! Wow me halagas , yo lo se Sirius vampiro? Es algo así como mi sueño hecho realidad, juntar la sensualidad de Sirius y la seducción de in vampiro, bueno yo que soy Mujer es hermoso.

Fíjate que he intentado poner las cositas para separar pero no se las borra espero que en este Cáp. si salgan.


	4. La venda de los ojos

**Declairmer: **Aclaro aunque ya han de estar hartos de leer esto que Harry Potter no es mío, si fuera mi, extraía ahora atendiendo a mi tercer hijo, y soy muy joven para tener hijo y mas el tercero, jejejje. Todo es inspirado en el mundo de Harry Potter, y todo es de Jk con excepción de los personajes míos de mi.Mil gracias a Luadica y Mirlaure, ya que al leer sus fics me inspire en este.

**Summary: **Harry a cambiado, a sido transformado y a abierto los ojos a un mundo de oscuridad, la maldad lo a atraído y ahora sabe en cual de los dos lados es mejor estar...Por fa dejen R&R como ahora Harry vive de la sangre...yo vivo de los Reviews, porfa dejen.

°°°°°°°°

Renaciendo a la verdad Capitulo 4:La venda de los ojos 

.-. Vaya , vaya, por fin tenemos aquí al aclamado y talentoso a Harry Potter- dijo una voz tan fría como el hielo, que provenía de la parte posterior del sofá.

.-.Voldemort- dijo rápidamente Harry parándose casi instantáneamente, reconociendo la voz al instante, sin duda era el.

.-.Harry que haces- escucho que le decía Scarlett al ver que este se paraba.

.-.Si, así es, que grato encuentro Harry Potter, tanto tiempo sin vernos, verdad- dijo, Voldemort aun sin dejarse ver y por lo que Harry percibió parándose del sofá.

.-.Tu...

.-.Ah!!, que acaso Sirius jamás te hablo de mi...

.-.Tu... Sirius...

.-.Harry... espera tranquilo, tienes que comprender

. comprender que...-inicio a hablar y en sus palabras se percibía el odio y furia- todo estos es claro para mi...no puedo creerlo Sirius, jamás lo pensé de ti.

.-.Harry has el favor de callarte y escuchar- grito Sirius iniciando a perder la cabeza

Sin embargo fue inútil ,el moreno ya había salido de la habitación dejándolo hablando solo.

.-.Ve con el Sirius-ordeno Voldemort

El vampiro salió del cuarto por ordenes de su jefe, en busca de su ahijado, el sabia que era difícil para el comprender ahora esto pero no era lo que el creía.

Subió a la habitación del moreno dónde este estaba sentado en la fina cama de donceles

.-.Que acaso tu SEÑOR te mando a buscarme

.-.Harry escúchame-dijo calmadamente Sirius

.-.No Sirius escúchame tu-dijo levantándose de la cama-¿por qué me dejaste solo?¿Por qué te fuiste? Y sobre todo ¿por qué vuelves de esta forma? Y me conviertes en un ser maldito , ¿Acaso tu SEÑOR te pidió que me convirtieras? ¿Acaso ese es ahora su plan?¿Matarme y después convertirme en un no vivo?...

.-.Entiende Harry , si me dejaras hablar

.-.AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH-se sentía desesperado no entendía nada, ¿por que a el?, ¿porque el siempre tenia que ser el?,¿Por qué su padrino al que admiraba como padre lo había convertido en un ser débil y vulnerable?

.-.No eres nada débil Harry-contesto Sirius

Harry se sorprendió al ver que había leído su mente

.-.Si, no miento me ordenaron convertirte en uno de los nuestros y eso fue porque eras un mago extremadamente poderos , cuyo poder no se podría malgastar en una trágica vida mortal, por eso yo te he dado eso que te hará crecer te he dado la vida, te he dado la inmortalidad, una cualidad que muchos magos buscan sin encontrarla, un poder que incluso el mismo Voldemort ambiciona...

.-.Voldemort no es un vampiro??-pregunto inesperadamente

.-.NO, teme perder poder?-al oír eso Harry sonrió para sus adentros- Harry, mírame, crees que yo te buscaría un mal, crees que te haría sufrir

.-.YA ME HAS HECHO SUFRI DEMASIADO-GRITO-SI ERAS LO QUE ERES PORQUE NO ME BUSCASTE

.-.No podía, Harry las ordenes eran esas, y ahora es le momento...

.-.El momento de que... no sabes cuanto tiempo llore por tu muerte, la orden la ha pasado mal, tanto Voldemort como sus Mortifagos han hecho muchos males a los magos y ahora bienes y me miras diciendo que desde hace dos años eres un asqueroso seguidor de Voldemort-Sirius cacheteo a Harry

.-.NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, que jamás seré un Mortífago, nosotros los vampiros somos un caso aparte, somos mas fuertes que los mortales que "siguen" al Lord... entiende Harry el lord te da la oportunidad de incrementar y dar al máximo tu poder, te da la oportunidad de demostrarle a todas esas gentes que "dicen quererte" que no eres solo el niño-que-vivo sino que eres poderoso capaz de convertirte en un señor oscuro si quisieras.

.-.A que te refieres con todo eso??

.-.Harry, por favor ¿crees que a la orden les servirás ahora en tus condiciones?, ¿Tu no les interesas muerto? Y acaso ¿les interesabas vivo? ¡NO! Solo les servias pues tu eras su arma, no les importa si vives o mueres mientras mates a Voldemort y "traigas la paz al mundo" mírame Harry crees que te mentiría

Harry lo miro estaban los dos sentados, ahora si lo miraba como a su padrino, el que siempre lo había escuchado y comprendido, el que sabia que era que le ocultaran la información, que lo tuvieran cautivo en una casa sin poder hacer nada mientras los demás los miraban con lastima, pensando que eran débiles para hacer las cosas, sin darles su lugar.

.-.Entiende Harry yo solo quiero ayudarte, el Lord solo quiere ayudarte..

Harry se mantenía cabizbajo pensando en cada una de las palabras de Sirius, todo para el era tan cierto como falso. Una gran confusión se cernía en su mente.

.-.Dime sirius...-dijo después de unos segundos en silencio- ¿Por que tu te volviste un vampiro?

A Sirius le sorprendió la pregunta, jamás pensó que le fuera a preguntar eso

.-.este... yo... yo tampoco pedí serlo... Scarlett fue la que me convirtió después de rescatarme de la cámara de la muerte hace dos veranos-ella fue la que me abrió los ojos, la que me quito la venda de los ojos ante las injusticias que la orden tiene bajo la meza. Y me indico que es mucho mejor esta vida que la de antes.. Pues ahora nada me puede causar dolor ni angustia.

-Ese día… es dia en oxorf street..en al tienda de zapatos..

.-Si ese día fui yo… no evite las ganas de volver a verte… rompiendo así reglas, Salí a buscarte y te seguí x unos días… quería contactarte y hablarte pues vi como sufrías.

.-Pero.. como fue eso posible… tu.. tu eras para eso ya in vampiro, y ello no pueden salir a la luz

.- Por eso Harry, vez a lo que me refiero, nosotros no somos como los eams vampiros comunes y corrientes

.-. A que te refieres

.-. Acepta la ayuda del Lord y veras como podrá seguir tu vida común y corriente, y no condenarte ala oscuridad de la noche

.-. Peor mi vida ya no es común y corriente… además estas dichero que me enviaran con Dumbledore de nuevo pensé que….

.-. no entiende Harry, es necesario que regreses a Hogwarts para asi seguir el plan, si note negare que el ayudar a Voldemort me agrada mucho- dijo con sarcasmo- pero … acaso Dumblerore es de fiar

.-. Esta bien… lo hare…

Lo corte aquí pero ya itentare segurile mas segudo y ragias alos que me seguían dicendoqueactulizara


End file.
